powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 17: The Darkness and Battle Island
is the seventeenth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the third of the four part Hurricaneger/Gouraiger showdown climax, fully revealing the truth of the Ikazuchi prophecy for "that" and it's horrible consequences for the Kasumi brothers. Synopsis Teleported to a strange island, the Hurricaneger must defend themselves against both the Gouraiger and Chuuzubo, even as Ikkou realizes the horrifying truth regarding the path to "that". Plot The brother and sister find themselves in a forest on the same island where the Hurricanger and Goraijer are. The two teams fight. Ikkou strikes shoots our trio. Isshu mocks them from his brother's side. No one notices Ikkou lower his gaze, aware of Isshu vulnerable to him. Kouta and Kouta fight. Ikkou slowly lowers his weapon, remembering the message that had frozen him earlier, and now his strange behaviour is finally noted by his brother. The others sending him flying with their ninja stars. The trio get them with the Triple Gadget. Chubuzo then sends in Girigirigaishi. He explains that they had fought his son, Kirikiri. And that because of him, the planet is being bathed in minus energy. The Earth is in a terrible storm. Tokyo is plunged into darkness, but everything is covered with ice. People have taken shelter inside and on huge outdoor TV screens a newscaster tells about this terrible global phenomenon. Oboro hears this from her office. Where she and her father are cold and tries to warm herself with a heater. The fact that the Magerappa and monster are fighting the trio and not him, angers Ishuu. Chuzubo and Ikkou know the truth. Ishuu is ignorant to it, that the bros must fight to the death. Ikkou coils his hand into a fist, then attacks with his staff with a scream of pained determination. Isshu turns and the strike hits him in the chest, while he is still too startled to even attempt to defend himself. The trio notice. Girigiri laughingly explains that he made this weapon on this island and hints at what it can do, releasing smoke out of the island. The smoke effects Magerappa and makes him crazy and furious. Ikkou is at his brother's mercy and Chuzubo eggs him on. The kids get in the way of the action. They feel the five will save them. To not let them get in the way, Ikkou ties to shove them out of the way and gets a face full of the smoke and is layered in green slime. The kids runs to him but are endangered by him. Kouta and Nanami get to him just in time to stop him. The kids run off at Kouta's request. Isshuu tries to stop his brother and they fight. Ikkou flips Ishuu head over heels, but the message device falls even as Isshu does. Seeing it, the younger brother comes to a realization. That the message told him to do this. As Ikkou comes screaming at him, Isshu stands his ground. Ikkou pins Ishuu done again and Yousuke stops him when he is strangling him. Yousuke stops Ikkou and Ishuu by knocking Ikkou and protecting Ishuu and disappear in a puff. Outside of a cave on the rocky beach, Ishuu and the trio retreat. Ishuu pulls away and grabs the device, telling them he didn't need their help. Ishuu recites the message and the Hurricanger find out the Goraijer are brothers. They also figure out that Chuzubo must have known about this. They ask him who is the man in the message. And Ishuu says in tears that it was his father. Even before the Jakanja, their father Ikki demanded them to battle. He wanted that more than his sons' lives. Ikkou is still insane from the gas and screams his brother's name in rage. And the two children continue to search the island. The boy worries what to do. They skip off in that direction. Oboro and Mugensai huddle for warmth and Tao Zanto says, "Rot, Earth. Rot. Turn into a planet for us to live on!" Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *TV Announcer: *Akane: *Shohei: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Viewership': 7.9% *'Space Ninja File': Island Ninja Girigirigaishi. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 5 features episodes 17-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita